Conventionally known apparatuses read information that is provided on a delivery target item through OCR processing from an image obtained by shooting an image of the delivery target item. If the information cannot be read through OCR processing, the apparatus transfers the image to an external apparatus, and the external apparatus performs the OCR processing more precisely on the image. The apparatus thereby improves the accuracy of character recognition.
With the conventional technique, the external apparatus itself and an interface for communicating with the external apparatus need to be provided in order to meet the needs of users who want to perform the aforementioned processing in stages, which leads to an increase in the size of the apparatus in some cases.